Lying Faces
by kissing-shadows
Summary: Rated for later chapters... Things have changed.. people have changed... but change is not always good. In the world of love and deceit seduction can go too far.
1. Summers Over

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the work of J.K. Rowling. The song is "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence.  
  
Lying Faces: Chapter one: Summers over  
  
Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know that you've got everybody fooled  
  
Summer was over. Walking through the train Hermione could hear the chatter of her peers. Over the summer the small lanky bookworm had transformed into a confident full grown woman. Her legs long and toned, her stomach flat as a board, and her bust. well not to be excluded that had grown too.  
  
Looking around her she could see that she wasn't the only one that had grown up. The girls were excitedly bragging about how they got their tans and the miniscule bikini's they bought while the guys were comparing muscles from the various Quidditch camps. From the looks and sounds of it everyone had a story to tell about there "awesome summer."  
  
" 'Mione.. 'Mione!" the voice called breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? I mean. what?"  
  
" 'Mione, is that you?"  
  
Turning around she saw Ron and Harry smiling like clowns and waving there arms around like little kids. Shuddering at the display she put on her smile and walked towards her friends.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I've missed you!" she said overenthusiastically.  
  
"Us too! How was your summer?" Harry inquired looking her up and down completely oblivious to anything else.  
  
Blushing, Hermione set down her trunk and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes.  
  
"It was great!" she again replied with an extreme amount of enthusiasm.  
  
"Super!" Ron interjected for the first time.  
  
Turning back to Harry she dropped her trunks.  
  
"Will you take these to the compartment? I have to run to the restroom. I'll fill you both in when I get back." She smiled as she turned away.  
  
"Okay. but don't take long there is so much to catch up on!"  
  
Once she rounded the corner her smile immediately dropped. God was the immaturity and child ness of the "Golden Boys" getting on her nerves. At least she didn't have to carry those back breaking trunks though. She laughed at how willingly he took them away.  
  
"Jackass." She muttered.  
  
"Now, now that's not the way a lady should be speaking." A sexy masculine voice drawled out from behind her.  
  
"Oh really, and what praytell makes you and expert on a lady's etiquette?" Hermione asked in a sarcastic tone without even turning around.  
  
"Trust me. I have my way with women." The voice said, jaw dropping on the last word as Hermione turned around. "Granger?!?"  
  
"Malfoy.." she almost laughed at seeing his reaction to her.  
  
Quickly recovering from his momentary shock Draco took in the sight. His former nemesis had grown over the summer. Hell grown was a bit of an understatement. His eyes traveled up her long tanned legs that lead up to the mandatory school skirt.. with minor adjustments. mainly in the length. Her hair had been tames and was now sleek and shiny but like every other guy his eyes lingered between these two assets.  
  
"Looks like summer has done you well Granger." He smirked.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Blondie, looks like Daddy put you to work?" she spoke while admiring the tanned muscular body. His hair hanging loose and messy for a change.  
  
"if it weren't for the high and mighty Miss Granger saying that I might feel cheapened by that comment." He said with a mocking tone, "Besides where are your two ever present boyfriends? Don't tell me. they are clearing room in your compartment for train ride activities? It is such a long ride you know.."  
  
"Ouch.." she replied feigning hurt.  
  
Taking a step toward him she put on a seductive smile slightly licking her lips. "Jealous?" Fingering his belt she almost laughed. Who would have thought? The great Draco Malfoy at a loss for words.  
  
"Granger. you've changed." he managed to stammer out.  
  
Leaning forward towards his ear she whispered, "You will find many things have changed," trailing her finger up his chest she gently nipped at his ear and walked away.  
  
Yes he thought things have changed.  
  
That's it for today.. R&R!! 


	2. Prove It

Disclaimer: I own all of these characters… they are fictional characters that I have created and own copyright over…. Not really! But wouldn't that be cool?

The song is "Get It Faster."

Chapter 2: Prove it

Walking back through the aisles Hermione began to notice the blatant stares that were coming from the male passengers.  Not want to let them down she slowly slid off the school robe baring much of her skin.  

_'God if making men drool was this easy it's a wonder I've never tried it before'_ she thought.

Sliding open the compartment door Harry and Ron jumped to their feet.

" 'Mione, your back!" they said in unison.

"Ummm…… yeah? Where else would I have gone?" knowing perfectly well that yes… there in fact was a place she would rather be, but not to get into details.

"Sorry." Ron gushed blushing like a school boy.

"So," Hermione began attempting to move on "tell me about your guys' summer?"

"My summer was the usual." Harry began.

Leaning back Hermione prepared for the long drawn own detail for detail version on what torturous events the Dursley's had put him through.

"Well… where should I start off?  Let's see I got home from last year to find out that the spare bedroom they had _so kindly_ offered to me was being redone into a massive aquarium! I mean, come on!  Dudley looks enough like a fish!" Harry imitated squishing his face together, "But no… that wasn't enough for the wonderful super parents…. I was subjected to looking at over fed, over weight, psychotic goldfish!!"………….

_10 minutes later_

"Well that's about it…" Harry finally concluded red from the incessant talking.

Looking over at Hermione he noticed she was nearly asleep.

" 'Mione, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just trying to take in all of this.  It must have been horrible." She stated with the utmost sympathy when in fact if he bothered to ask her she couldn't repeat a single word of that 90 year story.

"How about you Ron?" she asked praying to whatever higher being that some rampant bird would peck her to death just to keep her from having to sit through another moment of this.

"Well you know… George and Fred opened a prank shop… that was about the only highlight"

"Sorry to hear that." She cooed inwardly jumping for joy.

"What about you 'Mione? You still haven't told us what you've been up to?" Ron questioned with interest, "I mean from the looks of it… you've changed."

"My summer was…. different." She stated cautiously not wanting to get into details.  "You know the usual…. Worked as a lifeguard, hung out with the other seniors, went clubbing…" wincing she hoped they hadn't hear that last bit.

"YOU WORKED AS A LIFEGUARD?!?! I was wondering how you got so tan!" Harry answered with his normal idiotic tone.

"Yeah,  picked up some extra shifts at mom's store too, to you know make some more money."

"Sounds great." Ron replied once again staring at her "changes."

"Hey guys? I'm going to go see if I can find Lavendar." Hermione desperately answered trying to get herself away from the two.

"Okay! But don't be late, you know how McGonagall hates it when your not in robes." Harry bubbled.

"Yeah, yeah." she muttered as she walked out the door.

Shutting the door with a loud clang she breathed a sigh of relief.  Dear god this year was going to be long if she had to fill her days with those two.  Thinking back to Ron's question about her summer she smiled.  Yes, she had had an _interesting_ summer.  For the first time she was free of rules and expectations and allowed to become her true self.  She partied till dawn, partied with guys she hardly knew, did stuff with guys she hardly knew..… Lost in her thoughts she walked directly into an already familiar muscular chest. Wincing she looked up and saw the blue green eyes of Draco.

"Well Miss Granger… can't see to stay away from me can you?" he questioned with a bemused tone apparent in his voice.

"If I'm not mistaken, it is you who keeps finding me….... In the muggle world they occasionally call that stalking." She bit back.

"Temper, temper,  I was just pointing out the mere fact that we just happened to keep running into eachother."

Growing impatient Hermione tapped her foot, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Me? Nothing… no nothing at all!" he replied suddenly pulling her closer by the small of her back.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers like water on fire.  A burning sensation shot up her back.  Reveling in the feeling for a moment she finally snapped back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed as she pushed him back.

"You know it's not polite to yell at someone… particularly after they just kissed you.  Besides, who do you think you are?  With that little show you put on back there? I wouldn't have guessed that for you in a million years."

"Like I've said Malfoy, things have changed…" she gritted out, " I'm not the prissy ass you all know and love anymore get used to it."

Walking away seething with anger, _'Who the hell am I? That's a joke… banging half the Slytherin house before the 4th year and he actually has the gall to ask **me** that?,'_ she fumed.

"Not so fast." Draco called grabber her by the elbow and spinning her around.

"Excuse me?"

"You've said you changed? Prove it."

"You have got to be kidding me.  Come on Draco even this is below you?  Haven't we all passed first year here?" she sarcastically replied.

"Of course.  I just don't think you have the courage to do what you say… girls are just all talk these days but when it comes time to play it's a short flight back to 'Prude Island'"

"For your sake I will pretend that I did not hear that little remark."

"Would you like me to repeat it?" he asked trying to provoke her.

Hermione was being raged…. She was letting Malfoy get the better of her.  Little pansy thought he knew what he was talking about…. I'll show him a good time. I'll show him… without completing that thought she shoved him against the wall.  Fitting there legs together like a puzzle she bent forward and captured his mouth. Slightly biting on his lips she moved her tongue around the inner rim and teased him.  Aware of the fact that they were so close she started to move her leg.  Getting the reaction she wanted her hand slid up his chest to the neck of his shirt.  Still not breaking contact she undid the first few buttons slowly kissing her way down his collar bone.  She laughed as she heard a small growl being emitted from his throat.  Drawing pictures with her tongue she worked her way back up to his mouth.  Giving him one more mind drilling kiss she pushed herself back.

"You see now Granger?  That wasn't so hard." He laughed out still a bit dazed. "Now come here." He said trying to pull her to him.

Stepping out of his reach Hermione whispered "Malfoy…. This was fun…. Give me a call sometime but not until you know… have experienced a real woman.." she laughed and stalked away.

Hearing some giggles from behind Draco turned around to see a few first years.

"Enjoy the show ladies?" he asked with a malicious tone to his voice.

Quickly scurrying away the girls blushed with embarrassment.

"Bitch! Thinks she can play games with me? Well we'll just have to see to it that the loser _on top_ is her." He fumed to no one in particular.

Beginning to formulate a plan that would have her begging and him laughing Draco pulled out his cd player. Oh yes…… let the fun and game begin.  Was his last thought before the loud banging of the music over took his mind.

_I don't care what you do.  
I'm getting out , no nothing ever shames me.  
Don't wanna thing from you  
I'm going out, I don't care if you're angry.  
I'm getting out, no nothing ever shames me.  
I'm going out, I don't care if you're angry.  
I should've thought things through.  
I'm holding out, but not getting an answer.  
I wanna do right by you.  
I'm finding out, cheating gets it faster.  
I'm holding out, not getting an answer.  
I'm finding out that cheating gets it faster.  
I'm holding out, but not getting an answer.  
I'm finding out, cheating gets it faster.  
I don't care what you do.  
I'm getting out, no nothing ever shames me.  
Don't wanna thing from you.  
I'm going out, I don't care if you're angry.  
I should've thought things through.  
Yeah I'm holding out, but not getting an answer.  
I wanna do right by you.  
I'm finding out that cheating gets it faster.  
I'm getting out, no nothing ever shames me.  
I'm going out, I don't care if you're angry.  
I holding out, but not getting an answer.  
I'm finding out, cheating gets it faster._

Once again…. That's all folks!! Lol…I sound like that little swirly screen that used to come on when we were kids watching Bugs Bunny… hoped you like my little splatter of words R/R!  Oh, and I'm also looking for a beta… to you know… make my writing un-suck… so if u want to email me!

~Kathryn


	3. Ritual of the Houses

Disclaimer: You know, it really is pointless to write one of these out EVERY SINGLE TIME….. I don't own these characters… yada yada…. Ooh! And the songs you all have come to know and love (j/k) …. Today's is "Twilight".

Chapter 3: The Ritual of the Houses

Filing off the train the students began to progress towards their respective house tables.  The constant instructions emanating from the 4 prefects echoed around the Great Hall.  Looking around Hermione still managed to stare in awe at its majestic look.  Suddenly, the room began to quiet as Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"First years, could you please step forward?" Dumbledore spoke, so beginning the ritual of sorting.

"SLYTHERIN….HUFFLEPUFF…… RAVENCLAW…." The tattered hat shrieked in rapid succession.  

When the last boy had been sorted each house had received approximately 8-11 students, Ravenclaw gaining the most.  Picking up the hat Dumbledore returned to his former position at the head of the table ready to speak again.

"First and foremost," he bellowed "Congratulations. Now I must go through the rules for the newcomers and the few of you who seem to bend them quite frequently." 

Hearing the groan from the upperclassmen and receiving a glare from the Slytherin table he waived his hand issuing silence.

"As I'm sure many of you know by now the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits unless granted written permission by me or Ms. McGonagall.  Further more to reduce problems between peers there is to be NO out of class spell working the only exception to that being Prefects and Head Boy & Girl.  To uphold tradition," he continued with a chuckle, "I will introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Gwynevere Lebelle."  

A small patter of applause resounded through the room as the new teacher stood to the introduction.  Beaming out around the Hall she noticed the division between the houses but mainly the division between a certain boy and girl.  Being very observant she had watched the two for some time now seeing their quick and darting glances.  Her appreciative "Thank you"'s brought an end to the applause as the students waited eagerly to hear her speak.

"Thank you, I'm thrilled to work in this fine instituted of Witchcraft & Wizardry." She stated humbly, making her French accent very apparent. "Headmaster Dumbledore has been so kind as to let me announce this years Head Boy and Head Girl."

For the umpteenth time that night the excitement of the new year was evident in the continual clapping.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to your Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and your Head Girl, Hermione Granger."

Although it was to be expected that both were to be the "Heads", their tables erupted in fits of cheering and whooping.

_Jeee__… Hermione thought sarcastically, _I wonder if I should waive or give my world peace speech.__

Walking towards the head of the Hall Draco shot Hermione a smug look.

"My, my Miss Granger. I seems to be that we will be rooming together for the next year." He said licking his lips. "Me, a Malfoy, rooming with a Gryffindor much less a mudblood.  Who would have thought?"

"Apparently not you since you don't seem to do much of that." Hermione hissed with a smile on her face all the while.

Seeing the sharp look they both received from McGonagall the two quieted down.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to congratulate you on this news.  God knows you have worked hard to _earn_ this _privilege_." She said enunciating the last 3 words.  "I hope that I can trust the two of you to help keep tings in order?"

"Yes ma'am." The pair said in accord.

"Good." she said plainly turning back to the mass of students. "Now you all must be ready to unpack and settle?  Dinner is in an hour.  Those who are late will sing for their supper!" she finished with a wink.

Picking up his bags to leave Draco shot Hermione another self satisfactory look.

"Be seeing you soon…"

"Oh, get off it!  The only time I plan on seeing you is when I'm crossing the common to leave your sorry ass alone." She snapped.

In a huff she started towards the door.  "Hermione!" she heard the voice of McGonagall call out.  "Miss Granger! Could you please come back here! Master Dumbledore and I would like to speak to you _privately_."

With this Draco left.  Turning back around Hermione followed her professor up the winding pathway to Dumbledore's office.

"If I may," she inquired, "what is this about?"

"We'll find out soon enough but as of right now I am displeased to say that I know as much as you."

Reaching their destination the pair stood before the giant statue. Whispering the password, McGonagall led the way up the winding staircase ending in the Headmaster's office.

"Ms. McGonagall, Miss Granger.  Please be seated." The masculine voice rang out.

"Albus, may I ask you, and knowing that I speak for Hermione also, what are we doing here?"

"I'm getting there." he stated a bit perturbed. "In light of some of your summer _activities_ there have been whispers among the council on reassessing your situation here."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean sir?" Hermione squeaked, a bit confused.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, the house you were sorted into in your first year, it seems that you have rather… how do I put it? _Outgrown_ it.  Like I said your past summer can attest to that fact."

"Oh." She breathed knowing perfectly well what he meant by summer activities.  The partying and guys had just been a transparent façade, something deeper was there…. and the council knew it.

"It has been demanded that you be resorted." 

Placing the hat over her head she, for the first time since last year, began to fear what might happen

_Sorting hat:  Hmmmm….. Miss Granger, I remember you.  Yes I remember you VERY well…. One of the most brilliant young ladies I have had the pleasure to sort.  Don't worry, no need to feel frightened  it_ said as if reading her mind  _I am rarely ever wrong in the choices I make.  Just relax… let go… let me see into your mind._

Falling back Hermione began to let go.  The second she let her guard down she heard a deafening shout.  Echoing throughout the office and still ringing in her ears.

_"Slytherin"_

  
  
"Twilight"  
I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own   
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown   
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might   
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight   
  
_[Chorus]_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and   
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and   
I will never cease to fly if held down and   
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight   
  
  
Never cared never wanted   
Never sought to see what flaunted   
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place   
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold   
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days   
  
_[Chorus]_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and   
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and   
I will never cease to fly if held down and   
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen  
  
_[Bridge]_  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead   
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and   
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real   
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed   
  
_[Chorus]_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and   
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and   
I will never cease to fly if held down and   
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight   
  
  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own   
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown   
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might   
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight   
  
_[Chorus]_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and   
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and   
I will never cease to fly if held down and   
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight...__

A/N:  hey! Sorry it took a little while… got busy.. o and don't yell at me… I know! There isn't your usual PWP in this story…. My writing  is growing up so fast…. *wipes a invisible tear away*… well you know… R&R!

~Kathryn


	4. Complexions and Confusion

Lying Faces

Chapter 4

*Complexions and Confusion*

Disclaimer: I don't own these but I wish I did.  I don't own Draco but I wish I do.  I own this semi-plot and they're glad they don't.

A/N 1: It's a little short… and w/o a song but hey give me some credit I'm finally getting it up! (Rhi, keep your mouth shut.  I know that is an insult waiting to happen but I'm to lazy to hit the delete key) I probably should have said posted… oh well.. too late now..

********************************************

"Huh….. That's…uh, " she blinked. "Interesting?"

McGonagall looked like she was about ready to keel over and die.  Her prized and perfect student had been resorted.  Jumping to her feet she surprised the other two occupants of the room.

"Nooo!" she screamed.

With a swift move she was across the room.

"This is not happening!" she said quite calmly while sending the stool which held the hat flying.

"MS. MCGONAGALL! Please sit down" Albus yelled, his voice booming. "I ask that you control yourself."

"But…."

"Sit," he bellowed once again while turning to Hermione.  "Miss Granger, how do you feel?"

"Kinda hungry.." she replied nonchalantly.

"Minerva, could you please escort Miss Granger to her chambers."

Slowly rising she motioned for Hermione to follow.  Walking down the hall it was only then that Hermione realized what had just happened.  She was in Slytherin…  Not Gryffindor… Slytherin…. My god…  Although these new changes had affected many aspects to her new self, her mind to question things and be the best was still there.

"Ms. McGonagall," she started quietly, "What happens now?"

"I don't know what you mean child."

"My classes, my meals, my_ room_?!?! What happens to those?"

"They will be changed accordingly, I suppose.  Professor Snape and I will discuss some of these new 'adjustments' at a later time."

Reaching the Head Boy/Girl complex Ms. McGonagall turned back to Hermione.

"Here we are.  I ask that when you find the time that you fix your robes to your new house." She said her voice wavering.  "The password as of right now is ' l'etiole de le ciel'.  As you know if you and Mr. Malfoy _agree on a new password it can be changed._

"Thank you."

In a very uncharacteristic thing Minerva pulled the young girl into a hug.  "I'm going to miss you," was faintly heard as the professor descended down the hall.

Turning to the portrait of a young girl… taunting a serpent with a stick…. Hermione repeated the password slightly bemused.  At that she was let in to what would be her home for the year.  Looking around she saw the large marble fireplace and mahogany end pieces, all draped with silks of black and silver.

_Hmmm…_   she thought _I always thought that house colors would be in abundance here, I guess not…. Abundance? What the hell am I thinking?_

With that she left to find her room.

Dumping her bags off she began to unpack various piece of clothing laying them on the bed one at a time.  Seeing the big pile of red and gold she frowned slightly.

_God this is going to take a while.  But hey, looking on the bright side at least I won't look like Ronald McDonald, anymore._

On that thought she picked up a cotton scarf.

_"Accomodo!_ " she whispered as the cloth mass turned almost immediately to green and silver.

Continuing through the wardrobe she began to laugh at the irony of it all.

 Her.   Muggle born daughter of dentists.  Mudblood.  Yet best of all,  BEST FRIEND of Harry Potter, the one and only Golden Boy… Hermione Granger... a Slytherin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the now familiar voice of Draco Malfoy burst pulling her out of her reverie. 

"Thought I would treat myself to a makeover.  You know girls day out? Or in, in this case I suppose… Besides red?  It doesn't do much for my complexion." She bit sarcastically.

"Really? I bet this would go rather nice with your complexion." He said with a wicked grin holding up a red lacy thong. "Oh well, back to my point.  You're a Gryffindor, it's against house rules to NOT wear house robes."

Grabbing the thong from his hands she quickly put it away.  

"Thank you, Captain Obvious.  I'm very well aware of school rules and to my knowledge am not breaking any."

"Not breaking any my ass… Seriously are you that ..Oh…. You've got to be fucking me!?"

"I fuck you not… well not at the moment anyways, but maybe later?" she quipped licking her lips.

Ignoring her remark Draco all but ran out of the room.  

Tempted to call out the well over used muggle line "Run, Forrest! RUN!" she sat down in a fit of laughter.  God, if she had known it was this easy to make him look like a complete fool she should have done it _long ago._

"Maybe there is a positive side after all."  She spoke to herself thinking of the endless mind games to come.

Rounding the corner Draco ran straight into Snape.

"MR. MALFOY! Please watch where you are going." Snape said, a bit disgruntled. 

"Sorry sir, but I need to discuss a few…… matters with you."

"If they pertain to Miss. Granger come to my office."

Following his professor to the dungeons Draco couldn't help but replay the little scene with Hermione in his head…. No he couldn't be right. It was impossible.

"Take a seat." Snape commanded.

Sitting down Draco frowned in confusion.  He was so far beyond being able to form a coherent thought at the moment that he would have…. Well let's not get into that.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume you are aware of these new 'changes' or 'adjustments'… whichever…?"

Draco nodded in response, "But how?... Why?"

"It seems that Miss Granger's summer activities have come to factor in this decision, seeing as there was a need to be resorted," Snape continued. "She was put into Slytherin under the pretenses that she would remain Head Girl."

"If I may ask, sir?  What could she have done to be resorted?"  Draco cut in.

"Dumbledore and Minerva wouldn't say.  Regardless, please bring Miss Granger and yourself to my office at 7:00. We can discuss this further tomorrow morning."

Nodding, Draco got up and left to return to his shared dorm.

_This is going to be a long night.  _

A/N 2: Hey guys! So sorry it took so long, but I've been SO busy w/ things and I'm sorry to say this but this wasn't one of my TOP priorities. L  but now I've posted so don't cry anymore.  Also, if anyone has ideas send them to me… It helps me write faster…. It also keeps my thinking process down to a minimum, which is always a good deal!


End file.
